RFID is a non-contact, automatic identification technology including a tag and a reader. A main operating principle of RFID technology is that a small RFID tag chip is set on or embedded in a product, and product information stored in the RFID tag chip is transmitted via RF signals to an RFID tag reader for tracking. Since manual operation is not required in implementing RFID technology, RFID technology is suitable for factory automation, goods sales, toll systems and vehicle identification.
RFID technology is sometimes integrated with a network, such as the Internet, to provide data transmission. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a wireless network architecture comprising RFID tag readers in the prior art. In this architecture, since each of RFID tag readers 4 to 6 is directly coupled to a network and communicates with a host 9 via the network, each of the RFID tag readers 4 to 6 needs extra network units and higher calculating or processing capabilities in addition to existing RFID tag access units to comply with complicated and fast network transmission protocols (e.g., the TCP/IP network protocol).
Thus, as a result of the architecture above, each of the RFID tag readers may become a complicated and high cost terminal device. Moreover, as the number of RFID tag readers in this architecture becomes larger, the overall cost is multiplied.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an RFID system with RFID readers and an operating method thereof to solve the foregoing problem.